


Cut to the quick

by dishonestdreams, MistressKat, pushkin666



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Round Robin, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/pseuds/dishonestdreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: "Got a secret you want to tell me too, Danno?"
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Cut to the quick

**Author's Note:**

> Another slightly tipsy round robin ficlet written during a threeway video fangirl date.
> 
> We would apologise, but we're utterly unrepentent.

"Oh," Danny breathed, and it swelled up in his chest, that _oh_, smothering and suffocating and he reached out one hand to steady himself against the wall. "Oh, you _fucker_."

From across the room, Steve caught his eye with a tight, secretive smile, just a quirk of his lips that was there and gone in a heartbeat.

Just like the man himself. 

With a vague wave of his hand, Steve headed toward the door. As if this was nothing but a normal finish to a normal workday and he hadn't just dropped an emotional equivalent of an atomic bomb on Danny's lap. As if the bastard was now going to avoid fallout. 

"Oh, I don't fucking think so," Danny murmured to himself. It took some effort to get his limbs moving, still numb from the shock, but he made it to the threshold before Steve had made it to the car, which was all that Danny needed.

Steve just doesn't get to do that, drop a secret like that on Danny and expect to leave him to it. 

As Steve started the car Danny hurled himself at it, claws outstretched to catch the trunk and hold it still. He managed to catch it just before Steve pulled away and he dug his heels in, pulling the car back. 

The metal tore as Steve revved the engine and Danny grunted, bracing himself against the drag. He was going to stop Steve no matter what it took.

Steve slammed the brakes on with a jolt, red lights flaring in Danny's eyes, and he screwed his eyes closed against the glare.

That,,, may have been a mistake.

Steve was out of the car in a flash, preternatural speed putting him in Danny's space before Danny had a chance to catch his breath, and he got a quick impression of gun oil and salt and _Steve_ before Steve had both hands fisted in his shirt, pulling Danny around and up onto his toes. Steve's eyes were storm-dark, flecked with gold in a way that Danny had never noticed before, and his breath was warm and sweet in Danny's face.

"Got a secret you want to tell me too, Danno?" Steve murmured.

"Well," Danny said, squaring his shoulders. Because he was _not_ the one in the wrong here. "If you'd just waited for _two seconds_ before haring it out..."

"Not a hare, remember." Steve huffed. "Quite the opposite."

"Yeah. So you said. So I can _see_," he added, eyeballing Steve's face pointedly. 

Steve shook his head and his features settled back to human. 

Carefully, Danny withdrew his claws. Tit for tat. Or something.

"Sorry about your car," he told Steve "but you know..." he shrugged. 

Steve grinned. "So, it looks as though we both have something we should have shared with each other." 

Danny shook his head at him. "Yeah, well, you know. Now that we have, tell me Steve, do you like to run?"

Steve stared at him for a moment and then he stood straight. "Oh, you're on, Danno, just you wait," and then he was gone in a second, past the car and out towards the road. 

Danny choked back a laugh and followed.


End file.
